


Presume

by marginaliana



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: They stumbled into the loo together and Harry seated him again, this time on the edge of the bath. The water was still running and Eggsy could feel steam rising from the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/gifts).



About the only thing that had gone right with this mission was the fantastic hotel suite they had to return to. They snuck in the back door to avoid any notice from the staff – Eggsy had cleaned up as best he could in the alley behind the warehouse and the slice at the edge of his forehead had closed up, but he still had a nasty lump on the back of his skull, his hair was crusted a little with blood, and he was obviously limping. Harry had to help him up the stairs, and it was only when the door of the suite had closed behind them that Eggsy let himself sag fully into that support. Harry allowed it for a long moment, then gently pushed Eggsy down into one of the chairs and disappeared into the toilet.

Eggsy was too tired to question it so he just sat, head dropped back against the seat back, leg stretched out in front of him in a way that wasn't too painful. Idly he realized that he could hear the sound of water running. 

When Harry came back, he had stripped out of his suit jacket and pulled off his glasses. He took Eggsy's off, too, lifting them to his mouth to murmur something into the earpiece and then tapping them in the sequence to deactivate them. "Come along, up you go," he said, leaning down to get his shoulder under Eggsy's and lever him into a standing position. Eggsy made a protesting noise but let himself be brought upright. They stumbled into the loo together and Harry seated him again, this time on the edge of the bath. The water was still running and Eggsy could feel steam rising from the surface. 

Harry's hands slid Eggsy's jacket from his shoulders, removed his tie and unfastened the buttons of his shirt, pulling that down his arms as well. It was only when his hands moved to Eggsy's belt that Eggsy suddenly realized, through the stupor of his exhaustion, that Harry was actually _undressing him_. The thought sent a little helpless thrill zinging through his veins.

"Er," he said. 

"Don't argue," said Harry, the words clipped, and Eggsy knew him well enough to recognize that there was no reasoning with him.

"All right," he said, and let Harry get his shoes and socks off, trousers down. "I'm good, Haz," he said, but Harry just shook his head.

"I haven't hauled you all this way to let you slip and break your bloody head open," Harry said. His hands went to the waistband of Eggsy's boxer briefs and before Eggsy really knew what was happening he was naked, one arm slung over Harry's shoulders so that he could get his good leg into the bath and then his bad one. He slid down – the water level rose, almost to the top edge of the bath. Harry settled him carefully and then reached to turn off the taps.

The heat of the water felt fantastic against his sore muscles and as he leant back against the side of the tub Harry was there with a rolled-up towel for him to rest his neck on.

"Ta," Eggsy said. He closed his eyes and thought, distantly, that once Harry had gone he might well fall asleep.

But Harry didn't go.

Instead he bustled around the loo for a bit, making various noises that Eggsy couldn't quite interpret. There was the rustle of fabric, the sound of the sink tap turning on and then off again, a zipper sound that was probably Harry's toiletries bag. Then Harry came and settled on the edge of the tub, dripping something into the water that smelled faintly medicinal. Eggsy could feel him dip his hand in and swish it around gently to distribute whatever it was. 

A moment later his damp fingers slid across Eggsy's forehead, drawing his hair back. The movement tugged at his healing cut and he winced; a warm flannel was pressed to his face, wiping away dirt and then, carefully, the encrusted blood. Then Harry's fingertips spread a cooling gel across the cut, soothing the pain. "Mmm," Eggsy said. 

Harry wetted the flannel again and did something with it that sounded like soaping up – and then it was stroking down the side of Eggsy's neck and he knew his guess had been correct. The soap smelled like rosemary and it was slithery soft on his skin. Harry worked the flannel over him in slow circles, clearing away the dirt that still clung to him despite his earlier hurried scrub down. A small voice in the back of Eggsy's mind wondered why Harry was doing this – it wasn't as if they hadn't ended up covered in all sorts of muck from missions before, but they'd always cleaned themselves up afterwards. Separately. And he'd been naked in front of Harry before, but only ever in emergency situations. 

Perhaps it was just that he smelled really rank and Harry wanted to make sure he didn't stink up the suite. Perhaps Harry could see how exhausted he was and had taken pity on him. Eggsy sure as fuck wasn't going to question it.

The movement of the flannel carried down to his shoulders and here it became something like a massage. Harry pressed in with his thumbs, unerringly finding the places where Eggsy was knotted up and easing them loose. "Ah—"

Harry made a soft, amused noise but he kept going, squeezing gently until Eggsy was limp and drowsy. At last he seemed to regard that job as done and pulled away, but Eggsy had only a moment to regret the loss of the touch before he heard the sound of the flannel being soaped again. This time Harry went down under his chin, the front of his neck, his collarbone, his chest. Eggsy spared a thought to be glad he was too tired to get it up just at the moment, because on any other day this would certainly have done it – the rough brush of sensation over his nipples, the competent strength of Harry's hands, the fact that it was _Harry_ himself, touching him the way he'd sometimes dreamed of. Probably that wouldn't have gone over too well.

The flannel was lifted again and then Harry's hands came back into the water to press at Eggsy's right thigh, the one he'd wrenched when they had to make a run for it. The first touch pulled a pained groan from his throat, but Harry adjusted quickly and though it hurt a little as he rubbed, there was something easier in the wake of the pain. 

Eggsy stretched his legs out slowly, letting Harry work through the kink in the muscle until he could move almost normally. Water slopped against the sides of the tub as he moved. It was getting cooler now – not cold, but not as piping hot as it had been. Harry slid his hands down over Eggsy's right knee to his shin and ankle, lifted his foot out of the water and went at it with the flannel, scrubbing between his toes and over the heel and arch. Then he set it back in the tub and raised the left foot to give it the same treatment. Eggsy found himself sighing, half in contentment at the feeling of being so well taken care of and half in disappointment that this was probably the end of it. The lump on the back of his head still throbbed a little with his heartbeat, but there was nothing Harry could do about that. Maybe after he got out of the bath he'd go find some ice to put on it.

As Harry deposited Eggsy's left foot back into the water, Eggsy reluctantly opened his eyes. For a split second he caught a glimpse of something infinitely tender in Harry's face. Then it was gone, shuttered behind the familiar cheerful condescension that he so often wore.

"Oh," Eggsy said. He was suddenly wide awake. " _Harry_."

Harry jerked backwards, and Eggsy had to snap his hand up out of the bath to catch at Harry's rolled-up sleeve and hold him there. His fingers had gone prune-y from soaking and the fabric felt odd to the touch.

"I apologize," Harry said stiffly. "I didn't mean to presume—"

"No, no, no," Eggsy said. Hope was dawning over him, more seductive than the warmth of the water. "Presume. You should definitely presume. If I weren't half dead on my feet I'd presume the fuck out of you."

Harry snorted at that. "You don't know what you're saying," he said.

"'Course I do."

"You've had a head injury," Harry said, but it was a little less taut than before, like he didn't really want to believe it.

"Yeah, but I ain't injured the bits of me that are interested. Well, I mean, obviously my head's interested too, but you know what I mean." Fuck, he was too exhausted to make sense. He let himself reach up with the other hand, press his wet palm to the curve of Harry's cheek. And apparently what he meant _was_ getting through, somehow, because color flooded back into Harry's face. "Put me to bed," Eggsy said. "And in the morning I'll tell you the same fuckin' thing and you can strip me off proper like."

Harry closed his eyes for a brief second, a sweep of eyelashes down and then up again. Then his hands were in the water, curling under Eggsy's arms and drawing him up into a soft, damp kiss.


End file.
